clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitchy543
Twitchy543, or Twitchy (aka Serpent), is a legendary figure in Club Penguin army history. He has most recently served as Imperial Advisor of the Nova Phoenix Corps, Emperor of the Romans, and is a four-time leader of the Rebel Penguin Federation and two-time leader of the Water Vikings and Elites, among many other titles. Early Career (2008–2013) Twitchy started his army career on December 22, 2008, during the aftermath of World War IV as part of the Red Raiders. Due to his inexperience and lack of understanding of Club Penguin armies, he was relatively inactive for the duration of his time in Red Raiders. Because the creator of the Red Raoders had retired to focus on the Underground Mafias Army, which he had been leading for some time, Twitchy left the Red Raiders. After joining UMA, he began learning about other armies, joining the Army of Club Penguin, whose current leader was Boomer 20. Balancing between both armies, he eventually decided to focus on UMA when Boomer retired and ACP received new leadership. He stayed in UMA until the "Wgfv Era,' eventually receiving an owner rank. After Wgfv's retirement and UMA's decline, his time was devoted to the Roman Fire Warriors. Here he befriended Pringle64 and Pochoma123. Pochoma ran a Club Penguin news website, the Club Penguin Times, that Twitchy worked for. During this time period he became obssessed with Old Spice, which he still is today. Using the news site to gain popularity for the army, the name of the army was eventually changed to the Club Penguin Ninjas. A few months later came the retirement of Pringle and then Pochoma, who handed of the army to Josephp3. Jose asked Pochoma to make Twitchy and others leaders with him, and he agreed, so he became a leader. Twitchy additionally led the 6th, 7th, and 8th generation of Elites around this time. In 2012, at the request of Zach610, he led and revived the Water Vikings in their third generation, leading the WV's third generation to a comfortable position in the Top Ten. This resulted in him being inaugurated into the Water Vikings' List of Greatest Leaders. For the remainder of 2012 and into 2013, he served between the Water Vikings and the Elites. Career (2013–Present) Rebel Penguin Federation 2013–2015 Twitchy had first found the RPF in 2010, but had never joined due to the intimidation of an army that daunting. However, he sent in an application "as quickly as he could type" when he learned that Commando717, creator of the RPF, had rejoined, along with the first RPF 2ic - Elmikey. Twitchy had requested to start at the bottom of RPF, but because of his status and reputation, he was given the rank of Major General, or fifth in command. Due to the tremendous amount of hard work he put in for RPF, he eventually rose to the rank of Second in Command.However, a lack of motivation and a desire to pursue other interests caused him to leave Club Penguin armies. He visited RPF frequently unti Elmikey was overthrown in a coup and replaced by Lilstar, when he stopped paying attention to RPF. Rejoining because of news that Elmikey and Silverburg had helped restore the army, he was given the rank of General (fourth in command). However, he was quickly ranked up to Rebel Commander, right after the 2015 Legends Cup versus the Water Vikings. Because of a war with the Water Vikings, Twitchy discovered Chip, who was promoted to Second in Command along with Clout, Pizza Ninja, and others. Overwhelmed with schoolwork, he gave control of RPF back to Elmikey and Silverburg, who passed the leadership to Clout. The Rebel Penguin Federation went to war with both the Nachos and the Army Republic and had to form treaties with both armies, each war having gone on for less than a month. As an advisor to Clout, Twitchy could see that Clout was struggling, so he briefly rejoined RPF as Rebel Commander, insisting that she go on leave. Under his leadership, the RPF went on to win the 2015 Christmas Chaos. Shortly after this victory, he decided to retire from the RPF: the army had been successfully restored, and he was still caught up in his schoolwork. 2016–2017 About a year later, he returned to check on the RPF. Elmikey and Silverburg were leading the army, along with Ghost, from Ice Warriors, Chip, and Bounce. Because of the three encouraging him to join, he did, maxing around 50 at the Christmas Chaos 2016. However, the RPF were disqualified because Twitchy hushed the judge. This angered them, as they would have won, leading to a declaration of war against the winners, the Doritos. They later agreed to end the war and return all servers due to close friendships between the leaders and a coup d’état in the Doritos. Following the war, Twitchy resigned to the position of Advisor. For the next few months, he helped RPF make crucial decisions that had extreme benefits of the success of the army. For example, he advised the RPF leaders to switch to Discord, a decision that was widely disputed but was very successful. He set up the Discord server for them and he also created a test server that was used by only the owners for about a week prior to the server being opened to the public. He then came back after the death of Club Penguin on the eighth of June, 2017 to lead the RPF, because he had turned 18 that year, got a job, and was going to college in the fall. He decided he'd lead an army one more time and that that army should be RPF. He led RPF again with Chip, Popsicle, Junie17125, and Elmikey and was mainly responsible for coming up with fantastic event ideas and running the Discord server. Due to being overwhelmed with work and due to loss of interest, he retired from CP armies in total on July 19th. Romans He first encountered Romans in 2013, when his old friend from the First Recon division of RPF, Djgtjvgyhxgy, was fired from RPF and wanted Twitchy to join him in a new generation. He declined the offer, but in 2015 after leading RPF he asked Dj if he could remake the Romans, to which he complied. Twitchy never actually led the Romans, with the exception of one brief leadership in the summer of 2016, but from 2015 to 2016 he acted as a guardian over the army. On December 5, 2016, he wrote a handwritten address to the Club Penguin army community stating that in order for anyone to reopen the Romasn they would neex permission from either Explorer7777, Djgtjvgyhxgy, or himself. In October, 2017, after the death of Club Penguin, Ehroyals, Smurf, Zeke and some others from UMA told him they were going to remake Romans, to which Twitchy refused permission. However, Eh told him that he had Dj's permission, which would override him. He asked Dj, who said that he never gave Eh permission but that it didn't sound like a bad idea. Twitchy told Eh that he would oversee his generation of Romans, and Dj hopped on board shortly after Twitchy told him that it was happening. Dj became Emperor of Romans, with Twitchy as Consul, and Dj and Twitchy supervised Romans, while remaining retired. Eh and the rest of the UMA group quickly left the Romans, except for Smurf, who left UMA and became the Legate (Leader) of the Romans. Twitchy became Emporer due to Dj leaving, with Antonio960 as the new Consul. In March 2018, Twitchy wrote the goodbye post for Romans. Comparing Romans to a flickering candle, he stated that it would be best for Romans to be shut down for many reasons. These included the lack of a Roman helmet on CPPS, the shutting down of Club Penguin Rewritten, and because of poor leadership. Twitchy now manages the Romans Discord server along with a scrapbook for the Romans, where soldiers can eternalize their memories shared in the army. Nova Phoenix Corps After seeing how invigorated the former Romans members were about reviving the Romans, though knowing that he was unable to actually revive the now dysfunctional army, Twitchy founded the Nova Phoenix Corps—the official successor to the Club Penguin Romans—on July 13, 2018, the 22nd Friday the 13th since the first formal battle the Romans ever participated in (the battle that marked the beginning of World War II, according to Oagalthorp in The ACP Saga). Achievements *Rebel Penguin Federation Icon status. *Listed in the Water Vikings List of Greatest Leaders. *Won Christmas Chaos 2015. *Won 2nd place in the Meme of 2017 contest, with the Twitchy Hobbes profile picture meme. Trivia *Twitchy owns his own version of the RPF uniform in real life, consisting of a green cap, black sunglasses, a black parka, a black electric guitar, a red backpack and black sneakers. Category:Penguins Category:RPF Category:Club Penguin Category:Commando717 Category:Rebel News Media, Category:RNM News Category:Rebel Penguin Federation Category:RNM Category:Romans Category:Army leaders